Talking Heads
' Talking Heads '''were an American rock band formed in 1975 in New York City and active until 1991.The band comprised David Byrne (lead vocals and guitar), Chris Frantz (drums and backing vocals), Tina Weymouth (bass and backing vocals) and Jerry Harrison (keyboards, guitar, and backing vocals). Other musicians also regularly made appearances in concert and on the group's albums. The new wave style of Talking Heads combined elements of punk rock, art rock, avant-garde, pop, funk, world music, and Americana. Frontman and songwriter David Byrne contributed whimsical, esoteric lyrics to the band's songs, and emphasized their showmanship through various multimedia projects and performances. Some of their albums were produced by Brian Eno who also collaborated with Byrne. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel was a fan of Talking Heads and quite often aired their music. All of the LPs made by the band were found in his record collection. On 06 September 1979 he played the last three tracks of their album "Fear of Music" without interruption. In 1984 Peel was booked to play at the Sunset Leisure Centre, Silloth. His choice of records was so badly received that he was forced from the stage and had to be escorted from the venue by the police for his own protection. According to Peel, the only record he had played that was in the charts was by Talking Heads. Sessions *none Other Shows Played (Please add more information if known) '''1977' * 24 January 1977: Love Goes To Building On Fire (7") Sire 6078 604 * 16 February 1977: unknown * 22 February 1977: Love Goes To Building On Fire (7") Sire 6078 604 ;1978 *07 July 1978: I'm Not In Love (LP - More Songs About Buildings And Food) Sire *08 August 1978: The Big Country (LP - More Songs About Buildings And Food) Sire *21 August 1978: Stay Hungry (album - More Songs About Buildings And Food) Sire K 56531 *25 August 1978: Artists Only (Album: More Songs About Buildings And Food) (Sire) *04 October 1978: Air *06 October 1978: Take Me To The River (LP – More Songs About Buildings And Food) Sire *21 December 1978: Artists Only (LP – More Songs About Buildings And Food) Sire ;1979 *04 September 1979: Mind (LP – Fear Of Music) Sire *06 September 1979: Animals (LP - Fear of Music) Sire *06 September 1979: Electric Guitar (LP - Fear of Music) Sire *06 September 1979: Drugs (LP - Fear of Music) Sire *19 September 1979: Memories Can't Wait (LP - Fear Of Music) Sire *04 October 1979: Air (LP – Fear Of Music) Sire *16 October 1979: Life During Wartime (single) Sire *22 October 1979: Life During Wartime (single) Sire *13 November 1979: Life During Wartime *17 November 1979 (BFBS): Life During Wartime (7") Sire SIR 4027 ;1980 *17 January 1980: Take Me To The River (album - More Songs About Buildings And Food) Sire K 56531 *12 February 1980: Unknown *29 March 1980 (BFBS): Psycho Killer *03 July 1980 (BFBS): I Zimbra (7") Sire SIR 4033 *09 July 1980: Cities (7”) Sire *12 July 1980 (BFBS): Cities (7”) Sire *14 October 1980: Crosseyed And Painless (12" promo) Sire PRO-A-903 *28 October 1980: Houses In Motion (album - Remain In Light) Sire SRK 6095 *01 November 1980 (BFBS): The Overload (album - Remain In Light) Sire SRK 6095 *15 November 1980 (BFBS): Born Under Punches (The Heat Goes On) (album - Remain In Light) Sire SRK 6095 *09 December 1980: Born Under Punches (The Heat Goes On) (album - Remain In Light) Sire SRK 6095 ;1981 *22 January 1981: Once In A Lifetime (7") Sire SIR 4048 *28 January 1981: Once In A Lifetime (7") Sire SIR 4048 *03 February 1981: Once In A Lifetime (7" ) Sire SIR 4048 *04 February 1981: Once In A Lifetime (7") Sire SIR 4048 *05 February 1981 (BFBS): Once In A Lifetime (7") Sire SIR 4048 *16 February 1981: Once In A Lifetime (12" version) *03 May 1981 (BFBS): Houses In Motion (7”) Sire SIR 4050 *21 May 1981: Houses In Motion (7”) Sire SIR 4050 *April/May 1981: Houses In Motion (7") Sire SIR 4050 (Karl's Tape April May 1981) *27 September 1981 (BFBS): Crosseyed And Painless (album - Remain In Light) Sire SRK 6095 ;1982 *19 May 1982 (BFBS): The Great Curve ;1983 *April/May 1983: Cities (Karl's Tape 17 - April May 1983) *April/May 1983: Take Me To The River (Karl's Tape 17 - April May 1983) *April/May 1983: Don't Worry About The Government (Karl's Tape 17 - April May 1983) *14 June 1983: Making Flippy Floppy (album - Speaking In Tongues) *03 August 1983: Moon Rocks (Cassette Version) (12" - Burning Down The House) Sire ;1984 *24 March 1984 (BFBS): Love Goes To Building On Fire (7") Sire 6078 604 *09 May 1984 (BFBS): Take Me To The River (album - Stop Making Sense) Sire *28 November 1984: Once In A Lifetime (7") Sire ;1986 *02 January 1986 (BFBS): Love Goes To Building On Fire (7") (Sire) (Peel 026 (BFBS)) *12 May 1986: Artist Only (LP - Why Did The Artist Cross The Road?) Slipped Disc ;1987 *28 September 1987: Psycho Killer (LP - Talking Heads: 77) Sire ;1996 *21 March 1996: Pulled Up (album - Talking Heads: 77) Sire 256647 ;2004 *12 February 2004: Psycho Killer (7") (Sire) *20 October 2004: The Great Curve (LP - Remain in Light) Sire (Siouxsie Sioux) See Also *Record Collection: T *Record Boxes: Joe Boyd External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Artists